


We Can't Hide

by goingtothetardis



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Sexual Tension, Tight Spaces, closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: During a mission, they hide in a closet.





	We Can't Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Jeeno2 prompted: "I know you're afraid but we can't hide in this closet forever." 
> 
> And somehow my mind went to Wondertrev. I posted this tiny fic a week or so ago on my blog. I've been debating whether or not to start a fic for similar prompts, but as of now, I'll keep it as is, since I really don't see myself writing a lot of them. But who knows. 
> 
> Unbeta'd.

“I know you’re afraid, but we can’t hide in this closet forever,” Diana whispers in his ear. 

Steve pulls back and opens his mouth to return a firm statement of denial, but the words stop short on his lips when even in the dim light of the closet, the twinkle visible in Diana’s eyes suggests some sort of intentional mischief. 

Still, he rises to the obvious bait. “I’m not afraid,” he says, staring unblinking into her eyes. “And besides, I’ve got the power of a god on my side. It’s everyone out there who should be scared.”

Diana smirks and shifts so she’s straddling his legs where he’s sitting somewhat uncomfortably in a corner. “Maybe you _should_ be afraid,” she murmurs, leaning in to run the tip of her nose along the outside edge of his ear. 

He shivers and clenches his hands at his sides. It’s clear what she wants, but now is really not the time, they have twenty-four minutes until their rendezvous, and… and… _oh God._

In a slow motion, Diana lowers herself to his groin and presses against him, the pressure from her center and the zipper on his pants causing delicious friction in the part of his body he’s trying desperately to ignore.

A groan escapes his lips, and Diana smiles. “But perhaps a few more minutes in this closet will be fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at goingtothetardis.tumblr.com!


End file.
